Shattering the Ice
by PrismaticDoll
Summary: -This is a sequel to my one-shot Icy Denial. I strongly recommend reading Icy Denial first, of course.- Elsa is trying to cope with the fact that she spent a steamy night with her supposed-to-be-convicted murderer, Hans. Starting to assume it was all in her imagination, what happens with the Prince of the Southern Isles braves to show his face again?


**Note:** This is the second oneshot that ties in to my Icy Denail "oneshot trilogy". Please read Icy Denail first, if you haven't already, or do whichever you please. It is your choice, haha!

I originally wrote this piece and published it to my Archive of our Own account (Prismatic) in May 2014. I didn't realize I hadn't shared it with all the lovely people here as well, so I do apologize.  
I still consider this a oneshot, for some reason, even though it ties in with the original oneshot Icy Denail. It sort of became a oneshot trilogy that is still in the works.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, just the storyline I created.

 **Warning:** Explicit sexual content.

* * *

Elsa has been a flurry of emotions for weeks. Once she realized the events from that stormy night truly happened, and were not just a ridiculously and deliciously real dream, Elsa has been battling with her inner self. 

For one thing, she had sex, _casual_ sex, with her (supposed to be) convicted murderer. There weren't enough medications or psychology books in the galaxy to remedy this. 

For another, Anna would lose her mind. She would most likely disown Elsa if she learned that her dear queen sister had slept with the man who had cruelly broken her heart after using her to try to obtain a kingdom. 

Thirdly, how did Hans get to Elsa if he was supposed to be locked away? Everyone in the kingdom knows Hans's face. There's no way he would go unnoticed. Elsa was getting to a point of wondering if she had imagined it all. Perhaps she had tossed her own gown into the middle of the room…and soiled her own sheets…and also…left an intimate bite mark on her own shoulder…? 

"Elsa…are you _sure_ you are alright?" A soft voiced Anna shook Elsa from her thoughts. Anna's hand was resting on her shoulder. Their breakfast was completely frozen and a cascade of light snow had littered the dining table. Elsa let go of her frigid fork, looking up to meet her sister's worried gaze. 

"You've been really out of it the last few weeks," Anna's hand found Elsa's forehead, feeling at the cool skin as thought it would show a change in temperature. Elsa gently moved her sister's hand from her forehead, smiling reassuringly. 

"I'm fine, Anna. Truly," she patted her sister's hand before letting it go. 

Anna didn't look convinced. She twiddled her fingers together worriedly, obviously trying to piece together what her sister was hiding from her. 

Elsa stood up smoothly, pulling her sister into a caring embrace. "Anna, don't worry! It's nearly your wedding day, isn't it? And it's a beautiful day out! Why don't you go out and see how the preparations are going?" Elsa lead her sister over to the window, showing her the warm, sunny day outside and the bustling servants that were readying the enormous yard for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. 

Anna turned back to her sister, concern still etched in her eyebrows. "But-" Elsa cut her off with a brisk, teasing burst of cool air to the face. Anna stopped, blinking rapidly, almost comically, in response. 

"Don't worry about me! I have plenty of business involving the kingdom to attend to." She took her sister's hand, patting it gently. "I am perfectly fine, Anna…just preoccupied with thoughts of work and of my dear little sister becoming a woman right before my eyes." Anna's face softened at this and she leapt into her sister's arms for a tight hug. 

"Alright, Elsa, if you say you're alright…" Anna pulled away, her face suddenly full of excitement and she began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "I think I spotted Kristoff down by the stables…" Elsa held her hand up in understanding, before waving her sister off with it, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

"No need to explain," she teased. Anna grinned and ran off from the room in search for her soon-to-be-husband. She paused briefly at the door, glancing back at her sister once more before frolicking off to the stables. 

Elsa made her way back to her quarters, being sure to greet the staff pleasantly as she passed. Her mind was still reeling but she made sure to remain elegant and calm as to not worry the staff. 

Once her bedroom door shut behind her, she leant against it, resting her head back on the hard wood engravings as a sigh escaped her lips. She seriously had to get it together… 

"Rough day, my Queen?" Elsa nearly leapt out of her skin, two spurts of ice escaping onto the door where her hands had clutched onto in surprise. Elsa couldn't contain her shocked expression as she took in the sight of the Prince of the Southern Isles himself, leaning back casually on her chaise with one leg spread out as though he owned it. "How peculiar…its only noon." Hans feigned checking an imaginary pocket watch before looking back up at her, his lips crooked with a smirk. 

A flash of irritation graced her fragile features despite her heart fluttering in her chest. "How did you…" she paused, shaking her head. "…It doesn't matter. You can't be here, Prince Hans. Please leave." 

Hans stood abruptly, making Elsa's skin jump in surprise. She had to calm down…she was far too on edge. 

Hans advanced towards her, adjusting his jacket smoothly. Elsa's bottom lip was captured in her teeth as she tried to keep her body from trembling and her mind clear. Hans looked down at Elsa, a singular finger gliding down her cheek and tilting her head up by the chin. He leaned in, his soft breath meeting her lips. "And if I say no?" He teased. 

Elsa shut her eyes tight and splayed her hands out in front of her, a frosty shield erupting between herself and Hans. It stretched around her, keeping Elsa out of his reach. Hans leapt back from the sudden barrier. A hurt expression temporarily crossed his features, but a beat later Hans was rolling his eyes at her. "More games, my Queen?" 

"No, Prince Hans," Elsa replied steadily. Her shield helped calm her nerves and enabled Elsa to gather her thoughts. "Not games. I don't know what _you_ are playing at. But I am not playing any sort of game. Is this another way of obtaining my kingdom? Or perhaps you enjoyed breaking my sister's heart so much you figured you have another go with the eldest?" Her words were like fire and the ice in her wall began to crack. 

Hans walked easily around her bedroom, dragging his fingers along the chaise and the desk as he passed them. "I think somebody is dealing with some paranoia…" He teased. His fingers found a glass paperweight. He lifted it up, bringing it up to eye level. There was a large snowflake pattern frozen inside. 

The paperweight shattered in his hands, an icicle having pierced through it. Hans's eyes widened in surprise and he brushed his hand off carefully. "Well that was a waste of a perfectly good paperweight," he sighed. 

"Explain," Elsa sighed in return, already becoming wary. "I have work to get to. Much to your dismay, I am the Queen of this kingdom, Prince Hans. I don't have time for your demented mind tricks." 

"My dismay, indeed…" Hans repeated smoothly, proceeding to brush any leftover shards from his jacket. His finger snagged on a sliver of glass, a droplet of blood rising to the surface of his skin. "…Ow." Hans sucked the finger into his mouth, licking at the wound. Elsa hated how the intimate action gripped her gaze. Hans removed the appendage from his mouth, ripping a piece from the handkerchief in his pocket and wrapping it around his finger as a makeshift bandage. He observed his handy work proudly and it almost pulled a chuckle from Elsa…almost. 

"Well, if you don't have time, oh Queen, then I will just get right to the center of the matter," Hans said pointedly. He tucked his hands behind his back, clasping them together. As he strode over to Elsa's shield, Elsa felt her back unconsciously press flush against the door again. Her bottom lip found its way wedged back between her teeth. 

Hans placed a hand on her ice wall, his eyes focused through the clear sheet. His expression slipped from playful to serious, pulling a gulp from Elsa as their eyes met. There was that feeling of being seen right through again… 

"Honestly…I shouldn't be here. I _can't_ be here," Hans's breath on the ice pulled a puff of steam from the surface. "My parents punished me, yes…a year in solitude. But all in all, my parents are far too doting. I am the youngest after all. Just look now; I am as free as a bird. And I was allowed to be…as long as I stayed away from Arendelle forever." 

Hans's intense gaze forced Elsa to look away. She brushed her fingers through her bangs. Today Elsa's hair was tied up into an intricate braided bun. She allowed a scoff to brush her features. "You really expect me to believe this, Prince Hans? Your talent of story telling seems to be falling short." Elsa's eyes glanced back at his stare and she was startled to see his expression unchanged…genuine, even. Elsa breathed in a shaky breath. "Alright…I'll bite. If you have been banned, even in your own country, to never come here again…why would you risk it? A nightly romp seems highly unlikely." 

"Its really quite simple," he responded. And with that, his gaze left hers. He walked along her wall, dragging his fingers along the frigid surface. "But then again, it also is not." 

Elsa's eyebrows etched together in exasperation. "I'm not in the mood for riddles, Prince Hans," she responded coldly. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yes, yes," Hans cooed. He turned back to her again, raising an eyebrow. "Queen Elsa, is the wall really necessary? It's difficult to have a decent conversation when needing to stare through a frozen barrier." He tapped his fingers lightly on the wall to emphasize. Elsa rolled her eyes. He was challenging her. 

"Very well." The wall turned into flurries, which then disappeared into nothingness. Elsa pushed herself away from the door finally but distanced herself and Hans by several feet where she stood with her arms crossed and her hands hugging her elbows. Hans observed her for a moment before shrugging. "Continue," she commanded. 

Hans smirked at her impatience. "Yes, my Queen." Elsa felt a shiver run through her spine and she mentally reprimanded herself. "Where was I…ah, yes, the simplicity of my being here." Elsa began to tap her foot. The longer she stood here, watching Hans stride so casually around her bedroom, the more uneasy she was becoming. It just brought back memories of that night. Of lusty groans and shedding clothing and the feel of cool skin against heated… 

Elsa had to snap herself out of her thoughts for the second time that day. Hans was staring at her, an expression of pure curiosity on his face. His features were soft, his smile askew. He almost seemed in a daze himself. After a moment he collected himself, turning away from Elsa and placing a hand on the back of a chair. Elsa watched him breathe in and out evenly. When he began to speak again, he remained facing away from her although she could still see the side of his face from this angle. 

"I suppose you recall what I confessed to you back on that night…" Elsa watched as he toyed with the hem of his sleeve. He was awaiting a response before continuing. Elsa couldn't imagine herself ever forgetting what he told her that night. That he…longed for her. 

"Yes, I recall," she finally responded, her voice controlled and even. 

Hans cleared his throat. Elsa was mesmerized by what was unfolding before her. Hans's arrogant and cruel demeanor was no where to be seen. In fact, he seemed nervous…and uneasy. Hans raked his hand through his hair, the fiery strands wrapping around his fingers. She watched as his Adam's apple shook down a heavy swallow. 

"Well, it was all the truth," he finally blurted out. Elsa almost didn't think she had heard correctly. "I mean…that I wished to do those things to you. Enough…to overlook my past desires to, well, kill you." He paused, expecting a retort from Elsa. She remained silent, so he continued, keeping his face turned away. "Enough to risk my life to actually sneak into this godforsaken land just to lay my eyes on you again. …Twice." 

At this he turned to look at her again and suddenly he seemed entirely exhausted as though he had been battling with his inner demons for years and finally let them overtake. Elsa could relate to that expression. 

She watched as he looked away again, his cheeks becoming rosy while he fidgeted in place. "You're telling the truth," she gasped. Hans's gaze snapped to her, a mix of agitation and embarrassment in the way his eyes set. He turned to her then, beginning to advance slowly, predatory. 

"Is it that ridiculous, Queen Elsa? How could a man with such cruel intentions as myself actually feel purely for another, right?" He growled, now standing right in front of her. He leered down at her, but Elsa stood her ground. 

"Well…as long as you realize it yourself," she responded boldly, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly. Hans's expression darkened, eyes narrowing. He leaned into her, his earthy musk filling her nostrils as he drew nearer. His hand caught her raised one, his grip tight. They were clammy and he was shaking just enough for Elsa to notice. 

"You're mocking me?" His breath brushed against her temple. Elsa's eyes took in the wide chest in front of her and she reached up, brushing a hand down the front of his jacket, pressing down the crease of his collar. 

"Teasing," she corrected softly. She met his eyes then, pleased to see a look of surprise frozen on his features. He didn't allow it to linger long, pulling her chin up to capture her lips hungrily. Elsa had somehow forgotten how good this felt. Her hands wrapped around the collar of Hans's jacket, pulling him into her as his hands gripped her upper arms. Their lips clashed and tongues danced in one another's mouths. Elsa practically mewed when his tongue grazed along the back of her teeth, drawing a shudder from her small frame. When they parted, a puff of steam burst into the air between their mouths. 

Elsa didn't allow them to separate for long, the kiss igniting a spark within her. She nearly threw herself at Hans, forcing him to step back to keep steady. Her lips and teeth found his neck while her hands quickly worked at his belt and slacks, shoving the leather and cotton out of the way of what she wanted…no, needed. 

"Elsa…slow down..." Hans groaned when her hand slid beneath his breeches and grasped his cock in a soft and cool hand. Her slender fingers slid over the shaft, pulling at the sensitive skin. Her lips worked up his neck and to his ear, her teeth finding his earlobe and nibbling. Hans huffed and growled in response, his hips jerking forward into her small hand. His hands moved to her small waist and around to where her corset was tied, moving deftly with the thin strings. 

As the corset loosened and bowed away from her body, Elsa pulled back her mouth just a fraction. "You're too good at that," she breathed into his ear. Hans thought he caught a hint of jealously and he smirked, his breath still coming out heavily. 

"Years of practice…mmn!" His body shuddered as she deliberately slid an especially icy thumb over the head of his cock. She was watching him coyly, an eyebrow raised. …Definitely jealous. Hans felt warmth fill him at the thought. A soft grin washed over his face and he ran his hands up into her hair, sliding out the pins one by one. They dropped to the ground as wavy tendrils unraveled around his fingers. He admired how her pale hair framed her gentle face. "Beautiful." His voice had dropped an octave, making Elsa's stomach tighten satisfyingly. 

Hans nudged her chin up, his warm mouth and tongue caressing down the skin of her neck. His hands slid down to her dress, removing the bodice and tossing it aside. When his lips made it to her shoulder, his fingers pulled the fabric away, allowing him access to the pale skin underneath. His teeth sank in, making Elsa gasp out a breathy moan at the memory it struck in her from their last encounter. 

Hans had a habit of striking urgency in her. He jolted as Elsa hastily yanked her hands out of his slacks to start undressing him. A burst of wind pulled Hans jacket and shirt off. He shivered harshly at the chill it pulled through him. Elsa noticed, looking up at him through her lashes. She leant into Hans's chest, her mouth finding the skin there. She kissed and nipped lower as she knelt down before him, her hands pulling down his bottoms to the floor. Hans instantly heated up, the chill forgotten. 

"Whoa, Elsa…" He began when he felt both her hands wrap around his shaft and her breath against the tip of his cock. His hand found her head, fingers weaving into her feathery hair. "You really don't have to. I mean, you're the Queen…augh!" She swallowed him in one go, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Hans's head fell backwards in awe. Her mouth was such a delicious mix of warmth and coolness and was just so _wet_ , his entire body shuddered. And then she swallowed. Hans let out an almost roar of a groan. 

Elsa slowly worked him back out of her mouth, her tongue swiping at the head before she swallowed him up again. She began a rhythm and Hans had to use all self control to not thrust his hips forward into it. He looked down at her. The sleeves of her dress were slipping down, baring her shoulders and the tops of her supple breasts. Just then Elsa glanced up at him, her mouth full of him and her blue eyes wide and lusty. "Damn…!" Hans gritted his teeth and used all his willpower to pull himself out of Elsa's mouth. 

Elsa panted softly, wiping elegantly at the saliva that built up in the corner of her mouth. Her expression had dropped into a frown, but when she looked up there was agitation on her features. She wrapped one of her hands around his calf. It was colder than usual. "Why did you pull away? Was I not good?" 

Hans breathed heavily, gaining his composure as he stepped back, his legs bumping into her desk. "No, no…" Realization dawned on him. "Was that your first time doing…that?" He stared down at her in amazement. Her cheeks flushed red in response. 

"Well, yeah," she breathed out softly. 

Hans gulped and suddenly felt incredibly lucky…luckier than he already did. Elsa crawled over to him, her pale thigh peeking out through the high slit in the material of her gown. Her hands found his calves again and slid up his thighs as she settled herself in front of him again. She stared up at him and licked her lips. Hans's mouth went dry. 

The next thing he knew she was wrapped back around his cock. Her hands pushed his hips back, forcing him to remain still against the desk as she had her way with him. Hans knew he shouldn't be too loud (how could they explain this to any of the handmaidens?), but _damn_ , he had to bite his knuckle to hold back the groans. Elsa slid his cock slowly from her mouth, her dainty fingers caressing the shaft tightly as the flat of her tongue dragged slowly along the top of his head and against the knot hidden underneath. 

"You're too good at that," he repeated her words from earlier, nearly growling. He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her up to his level. "Why are you still dressed?" Hans's voice had grown husky with lust and it made Elsa throb. She allowed him to pull her dress off her body, leaving her only in her slip and undergarments. His lips found her neck and he pulled her closer in between his legs. His hands slid underneath her slip and he firmly brushed his fingers over her hipbones. Elsa gasped out softly. 

A loud clatter behind Hans made him jump in surprise. Glancing over his shoulder he found the desk cleared off, a dusting of snow left in the wake. When he looked back at Elsa a soft smirk rested on her lips. "You were taking too long." She shrugged a shoulder, her expression almost shy but the sly smile on her kiss-bruised lips said otherwise. 

Hans grinned at Elsa, scooping her up by her ass; he dumped her onto the empty desk. Finally he could undress her fully with no outside help. Watching her teasingly shed layer for layer last time was wonderful, but nothing compared to the heat and confidence it gave him to remove Elsa's garments himself. 

She arched when his fingers grazed along her sides, the action drawing Hans to look up at her face. Elsa's eyes were shut and her eyebrows were raised. Her lips had parted to let out heavy, icy breaths. Her eyes opened when she noticed he had stopped, the slip bunched just underneath her breasts. Her blue eyes were dark with lust and Hans felt his cock pulse at the hunger he saw in them. 

He nearly ripped the garment off of her, his lips finding her hardened nipples eagerly and Elsa practically purred in response. Her fingers ran through his fiery hair as he suckled and nipped. It reminded Hans of their last encounter and he was beginning to wonder if Elsa has a bit of a fetish for his auburn locks. 

Elsa's cool legs wrapped around Hans's thighs, pulling him forward as she arched up towards him, her core rubbing at his naked cock through her undergarments. Hans groaned around her nipple, the vibrations forcing a shaky gasp to escape through Elsa's lips. He kissed away from her nipple, down to her thin tummy where he nipped at the delicate skin there. Elsa rubbed back up against him once more, but this time the head of his cock met with warm, moist flesh. 

His gaze dropped down to where their flesh met, Elsa's undergarments no where to be seen. Elsa let out a soft, breathy chuckle that drew Hans's gaze back up. Her undergarments were in her hand, dangling from her nimble fingers. She was watching him with a devious smile. 

"When did you-?" His sentence broke into a low groan. Elsa had grabbed at his toned ass with one hand, the other making quick to guide him at his base and she arched up against him, the head of his cock slipping out of view. Hans sank down into her, a shudder rocking through his body as she enveloped him entirely. "Damned…" He gritted his teeth. Elsa let out a gasp of a moan, a smile still curling at her lips. 

Hans began to move, rocking into Elsa at a steady, almost tantalizing pace. Elsa didn't seem to care, her back arching and one of her feet curling around his thigh as he moved against her. Hans reached underneath her ass, pulling it up a little to get a new angle and Elsa groaned. His cock was rubbing against an amazing knot of nerves inside of her that was quickly undoing Elsa completely. 

Hans watched the show below him as his stomach began to tighten more and more towards his peak. Elsa has been and continues to be the most fascinating and gorgeous woman he had ever met. 

Her skin had started to glisten with glittering ice pearls of sweat that made her practically glow through the steadying haze of steam that was filling the room. Her full lips were parted to allow her sweet voice to gasp and moan out his name as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Hans leaned down to pull one of her pink nipples into his mouth, nibbling lightly and Elsa tightened so nicely around Hans it forced out a deep moan from him. "More…" she gasped out. 

"You will be my undoing," he replied in a lusty growl. Elsa felt her stomach flutter deliciously at his confession. She opened her eyes, looking up to take in the sight of Hans unraveling above her. His auburn hair was sticking to his forehead and his lips were plumper than usual. She reached up curiously, sliding the pads of her fingers along his bottom lip. Hans's eyes flashed to hers, locking with her own, Elsa felt frozen in place by the intensity. The building tension inside of her stomach curled tighter and Elsa could practically taste it…just a little more. 

Hans dove in, moving one hand to the back of Elsa's neck as he pulled her in for a deep kiss as he began to pick up pace, hitting that sweet spot over and over. His tongue captured her own and he growled and groaned into her mouth, clashing with Elsa's soft gasps and moans. His other hand crept in between their bodies, finding her throbbing clit and Elsa cried into his mouth as his thumb firmly rubbed against it. 

Elsa bit his bottom lip as she tumbled into her orgasm. Hans continued thrusting into her, his cock dragging out her orgasm for longer, making Elsa feel like she was going to shatter. He came soon after, arching into her and not bothering to pull out. He nearly collapsed on top of Elsa as they both caught their breath. 

Elsa couldn't help the bubble of laughter that made its way past her lips. Hans perked up, holding himself up by his elbows. He arched an eyebrow at her, a lopsided smile slowly working across his lips, clearly amused. 

"And what's so funny, Queen Elsa?" He asked curiously. One of his fingers trailed circles down her hip and Elsa couldn't help but shiver. 

"I'm not so sure myself," she replied honestly as her giggles died down. "I just feel so…relieved." Her cheeks were flushed and Hans wasn't so sure if it was just from the afterglow of sex anymore. Hans's face softened and he stood up fully, pulling out of her carefully. Elsa watched as he searched for his jacket. For a moment, Elsa's stomach dropped. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch. _Is he leaving?_

But Hans simply rummaged around in the pockets, pulling out his previously torn handkerchief. Using an abandoned glass of water, he wetted the handkerchief before settling himself back between Elsa's thighs. He tenderly wiped at her, cleaning off the mess he left on her lips and thighs. Elsa couldn't grip at the swell of emotions she was feeling. 

She had already come to terms with her undeniable sexual attraction to Hans. It was definitely bizarre but it wasn't something she could hide from. But what bothered her most was that Elsa still didn't understand how he got here, twice even. And every time she even tried to think of the future…of her kingdom finding out, of _Anna_ finding out…all the foreseeable outcomes made her heart clench painfully. 

"Hey…" Hans's voice was soft and Elsa realized she had become lost in her thoughts while staring at him. He was done wiping her clean, and he had a hand resting on her bare thigh, running a thumb over the skin soothingly. "You okay, Elsa?" 

Elsa's heart pounded sporadically in her chest and her breath hitched in her throat. She had never felt like this before. But she had read enough books in her many years hiding away in her room to know what was happening to her. She wasn't unaware of the world. And she was no longer unaware that she was capable of giving and receiving love. 

…Love. 

Elsa was startled by her own realization. 

Hans's face was becoming increasingly concerned at Elsa's silence and she could only imagine what mix of emotions her face was showing him. 

"Elsa…?" His thumb had stopped moving and his hand instead reached up to cup Elsa's jaw in his palm. His expression was sincere and Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him. This man who once was able to fool her and her sister so easily and who she now had allowed in her bedroom twice...who showed her such concern over mere moments of silence… 

Elsa stared at him, from his naked chest to the red marks she had left on his neck, up to his emerald eyes. She swallowed hard, gathering her courage as the foggy haze from their love making slowly faded from the air. Before she could allow her feelings to evolve further she needed to be sure. 

"How exactly did you get here, Hans…?"


End file.
